Episode 15 (DBPR)
[https://dragonballfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball:_Promising_Road_(DBPR) Dragon Ball PR] Episode 15: The Great Oozaru Episode Information Release Date January 17, 2020 Arc World Peace Arc (Episodes 1-16), Master Yakitori Saga (Episodes 13-16) Date December 21-22, Age 791 Synopsis Opening (Bit by Bit I'm Falling Under Your Spell) Episode 15 begins with a normal scene of Goku and Uub training outside of 439 East District, then following with Uub having dinner with the Son Family. It then switches to the forest at midnight of the next day, with Jodenku slowly waking up on the grass. Wondering why he was in the forest instead of in the Kame House where he was sleeping previously, he picked up a sword he found on the ground and began walking around in the forest. While looking around, he looked up into the sky and saw the full moon. Due to experiencing brain damage after he arrived on Earth, he forgot about Saiyans transformations into Great Apes when they saw the full moon, and he continued looking at the moon until he suddenly lost control. He began going ballistic and went through the great ape transformation, with his gi being ripped a little but not destroyed as he eventually finished, becoming an oozaru, crushing the trees around him. He began running around the area, stomping down trees and destroying camps of bandits. One of the bandits says that the kid that they stole from the Kame House for killing their leader transformed into some type of monster, and they then began stabbing him in the legs. Jodenku then kicked them away and as soon as he saw a small village consisting of a tribe of people known as the Korogaku Tribe, he started walking toward them to destroy them. However, he was stopped by another bandit that managed to hop onto a tree and cut off his tail, not knowing it would revert him back to his base form. Once Jodenku reverted back to his base form, he found his gi and put it back on (it had rips in it now), and looked around, confused. "W-what just happened? Where am I?" He said as he observed his surroundings. "Now you know NOT to mess with Lord Shisu's gang!" The bandit hopped down from the tree and held his katana down. "We'll give you a chance to scram now, kid, but view this as a gift. If we see you anywhere near here again, you're DEAD! Got i-" The bandit was suddenly stabbed in the heart by his own katana, with Master Yakitori appearing behind him, somehow being able to take his katana and stab him with it in just a few milliseconds. "Wow, you were right about being fast..." Jodenku said, in shock. "Yep! And uhh... why the hell were you a giant monkey? I was miles away and I saw you from all the way over there!" Master Yakitori questioned, as some of the people of the tribe began running toward them. "Uhh, I don't know. But that guy cut off my tail... now I feel kinda dizzy..." Jodenku began to fall over, but the people of the tribe allowed him to stay at the village until daytime, giving him bandages to heal the stab wounds at his legs. "Thanks, guys!" "You saved our village from those pesky bandits. They've been raiding this area for the past few weeks, and we thought they were going to kill us all!" One of the tribe warriors replied. He had white war paint around his forehead and long, black hair. "Once it is the morning, we will get you some medicine to heal your headache, and you can go back home." The episode ended there. Closing (Fireworks) (Next Episode) Episode 16: Reunion at Capsule Corporation